Story About Feeling
by eL Kelincibabi
Summary: Kalau kalian bertanya 'apakah aku pernah jatuh cinta', akan ku jawab 'ya, aku pernah'.  Kalau kalian bertanya lagi 'bagaimana rasanya?, apakah benar seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh? maka akan kubalas dengan gelengan pelan,'itu sakit'.  narufemsasu


Story About Feeling

A narufemsasu fanfiction

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Naruto is belong to Mashashi Kishimoto

'Mind'

"Talk"

Summary

Kalau kalian bertanya 'apakah aku pernah jatuh cinta?', akan ku jawab 'ya, aku pernah'.

Kalau kalian bertanya lagi 'bagaimana rasanya?, apakah benar seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh? Apakah benar seperti melayang diantara ribuan bintang?'

Maka akan kubalas dengan gelengan pelan, 'itu sakit...'

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dan ini kisahku….

Bus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, beberapa temanku terlelap, beberapa sibuk dengan buku mereka, beberapa lagi tak beda jauh denganku, sibuk dengan gatget.

Kami adalah beberapa siswa terpilih dari Konoha High School yang diutus ke Sunagakure untuk mengikuti olimpiade disana. Aku melirik salah satu temanku yang sedang membaca buku, 'huh, apa tak bosan mulutnya merapalkan rumus kimia itu? Suaranya sudah seperti kaset rusak di telingaku'. Aku memakai earphoneku, memilih lagu secara acak dari daftar playlistku, apa saja, asal jangan suara kaset rusak yang menyambangi telingaku.

Aku melirik malas pada diktat yang berada di kantong kursi di depanku, persetan dengan olimpiade, toh tanpa belajarpun aku yakin akan mendapatkan juara. Kalian tahukan seorang Uchiha dilahirkan dengan otak mendekati sempurna? Satu-satunya yang membuatku tertarik mengikuti kegiatan ini adalah tempatnya, Sunagakure, tempat yang paling ingin ku kunjungi setahun terakhir. Tempat dimana dia tinggal, tempat darimana dia berasal.

Dia, yang biasa kupanggil Dobe. Kami berkenalan lewat salah satu situs jejaring sosial setahun lalu. Kesukaan kami yang sama pada suatu grup musik, membuat kami dekat. Saking dekatnya, hingga pada suatu hari aku memintanya untuk menjadi kakak angkatku, sesuatu yang aku sesali sekarang. Sejak saat itu aku jadi ingin sekali pergi ke Suna, ingin melihatnya secara langsung, bukan hanya dari foto profilnya.

Sesuatu terlintas di otakku, segera kukeluarkan ponselku dari saku celana,

To: Dobe

'Dobe, aku di Suna,'

Sent. Beberapa detlik kemudian satu buah pesan kuterima.

From: Dobe

'Jangan bercanda !'

Aku menyeringai, aku memang pernah bilang kalau aku akan ke Suna, tapi aku belum bilang kapan tepatnya.

To: Dobe

'Serius.'

Cukup lama aku menunggu balasan dari si Dobe, mungkin Ia masih menganggapku bercanda. Hingga kemudian ada pesan masuk.

From: Dobe

'Ada urusan apa kau di Suna?'

To: Dobe

'Olimpiade.'

Sent.

Jangan kalian tanyakan kenapa jawabanku singkat sekali, pada dasarnya aku memang irit bicara. Yang seperti itu sudah termasuk keajaiban kata bagi seorang Uchiha, jika bukang dengan si Dobe itu, pasti hanya akan kujawab 'hn' saja.

Dan jangan kalian pikir aku tidak senang, demi Tuhan itu DOBE !, yang benar saja, tentu saja aku sangat senang, tapi biar bagaimanapun aku ini perempuan, seorang Uchiha pula, imej harus dijaga kan?

Drttt….drrtt….

From: Dobe

'Kau benar-benar tidak sedang bercanda kan, Teme?'

Ck…..

Yah, setidaknya panggilanku terhadapnya tepat, karena kadang-kadang Ia benar-benar 'Dobe'. Tidak seperti panggilannya kepadaku, hanya karena aku tidak mau memanggil menggunakan nama aslinya, Ia memanggilku 'Teme'. Di bandingkan Uzumaki Naruto, menurutku 'Dobe' lebih cocok dengannya, tapi, hey…ayolah, apa aku se'brengsek' itu?

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti, Iruka Sensei memberitahukan bahwa kami telah sampai di tempat dimana kami akan menginap. Aku melirik jam tanganku, 23.30.

Kamipun turun, aku ingat belum membalas pesan terakhir Dobe, aku mengetik balasan untuknya, yang terakhir untuk malam ini mungkin, tak mempedulikan Iruka Sensei yang sedang pidato panjang lebar tentang pembagian kamar. Masa bodoh, toh ada sepupuku Hinata yang mengurusnya untukku.

To: Dobe

'Aku sudah sampai di penginapan, oyasumi.'

Aku menunggu sampai tanda 'delivered' terpampang di layar poselku. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata menepuk pundakku.

"Sa-sasuke, kamar kita nomor 4, kita sekamar dengan Karin dan Tenten, K-kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Hn,"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Hinata. Kamipun masuk menjinjing ransel masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya.

Sabtu pagi, dan aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Hari masih terlalu pagi tapi aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya, aku tidak ingin hari ini berantakan. Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Dobe jika kami bertemu nanti? Rrr….memang kami belum membuat janji, tapi aku kini di Suna, dan Dobe pernah bilang jika jarak tempat tinggalnya dengan taman kota yang berada dekat penginapanku sekarang cuma satu setengah jam bila ditempuh menggunakan sepeda motor. Masakah Ia tidak mau menemuiku yang bahkan sudah jauh-jauh sampai disini, asal kalian tahu, jarak antara Konoha-Suna sama saja dengan delapan jam perjalanan menggunakan bus. Cukup setimpal bukan kalau aku mengharap pertemuan itu?

Sudahlah, masalah itu biar kurundingkan dengan Dobe saja sepulang olimpiade, sekarang biar kufokuskan pada olimpiadeku dulu. Ya, aku harus mendapat nilai sempurna !.

Satu persatu teman sekamarku bangun dan bergantian membersihkan diri. Setelah kami selesai bersiap, kami pun menuju aula untuk sarapan.

Pukul tujuh tepat waktu Suna, kami sudah berada di Sunagakure University, kampus yang akan menjadi tempat olimpiade berlangsung. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum olimpiade berlangsung, kumanfaatkan untuk melihat-lihat lingkungan kampus.

Kadang orang beranggapan bahwa kita harus memanfaatkan waktu sepenuhnya untuk belajar, padahal itu salah, belajar diwaktu akhir hanya akan menambah tegang saja, dan tegang jelas bukan perasaan yang tepat disaat kita akan menghadapi ujian atau semacamnya bukan? Maka dari itu sedari tadi aku hanya melihat-lihat saja, salah satu cara untuk membuat pikiranku rileks.

Ponselku bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Dobe, melihat nama pengirimnya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum.

From: Dobe

'Teme, apa olimpiadenya sudah dimulai?'

Segera kuketik balasan untuknya.

To: Dobe

'Belum, setengah jam lagi.'

From: Dobe

'Ah..tenang saja, Teme ! kau kan pandai, pasti kau bisa mendapat peringkat satu !'

To: Dobe

'Hn, terima kasih, Dobe.'

From: Dobe

'Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kuberi hadiah jika kau berhasil mendapat peringkat satu? Bagaimana kalau CD terbaru Suju? Aku baru saja dubelikan Tousan di Oto, disini kan belum keluar, Teme ! Bagaimana…?'

Aku tersenyum simpul, ada yang kuinginkan dari sekedar itu, Dobe.

To: Dobe

'Bagaimana kalau taman kota?'

Sent. Tak perlu kujelaskan lebih lanjut, si Dobe pasti tahu apa maksud dari pesanku. Ya, aku meminta bertemu. Satu tahun membuat kami cukup memahami satu sama lain. Kadang aku curiga kalau Dobe tahu aku mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekedar adik kepadanya, tapi entahlah, dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Beda usia kami lima tahun. Lagi pula, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Sesuatu, tepatnya…..seseorang.

Ponselku bergetar lagi, sebuah pesan.

From: Dobe

'Uum, entahlah, Teme. Sakura sedang ngambek akhir-akhir ini, kalau saja ini bukan malam minggu…'

SLAASS….! Nyeri tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatiku, nama itu lagi.

Dia, yang merebut perhatiannya dariku. Dia, yang bahkan baru beberapa bulan dikenalnya. Dia, yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Dia sama sepertiku, teman dari dunia maya. Dia berasal dari Otogakure. Jaraknya lebih jauh dari Konoha-Suna. Atas alasan itu maka mereka menjalani hubungan secara LDR (Long Distance Relationship). Dan malam minggu adalah jadwal wajib bagi mereka untuk 'bertemu', baik melalui internet maupun telepon.

To: Dobe

'Hn, aku tahu.'

Iruka Sensei meminta kami masuk, acara akan segera dimulai. Aku berjalan setengah tak berminat.

Kali ini aku tak yakin bisa mengerjakannya, hatiku kalut, pikiranku kacau.

_**Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun…**_

_**Lebih dari setitik air di padang gersang…**_

_**Lebih dari setetes embun di malam garang….**_

Taman Kota, malam hari.

Disinilah kami sekarang, merayakan kesuksesan besar kami atas keberhasilan kami menjadi juara umum olimpiade tadi pagi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, semuanya terlihat bergembira. Hinata pun yang biasanya jarang bicara terlihat beberapa kali tertawa.

Taman ini cukup luas, rerumputan terhampar dengan beberapa pohon sebagai peneduh. Ditambah lampu kota membuat suasana malam ini terasa hangat.

Aku berjalan menuju kolam air mancur yang ada di pusat taman.

Menjadi peringkat satu sama sekali tidak mampu memunculkan senyumku, aku tetap tanpa ekspresi. Otakku hanya terfokus pada satu titik, Dobe.

Kata-kata terakhir Dobe masih terekam jelas di ingatanku. 'Uum, entahlah, Teme. Sakura sedang ngambek akhir-akhir ini, kalau saja ini bukan malam minggu'. Selalu saja dia. Kalau kalian bertanya 'apa aku membencinya?' jawabanku adalah 'Ya ! aku membencinya ! bukan cuma benci, tapi sangat membencinya ! aku membenci rambut pinknya ! aku benci sifat kekanakannya !

Aku juga membencinya karena dia telah berada di antara aku dan Dobe-ku !, dan lebih membencinya karena dia telah merebut Dobe dari sisiku !.

Tanpa sadar aku menangis.

Dobe, aku juga membencinya. Aku membencinya karena dia terlalu perhatian kepadaku, aku membencinya karena telah membuatku merasakan yang tak semestinya kurasakan, dan aku membencinya karena dalam sekejap dia bisa membuatku lupa untuk membencinya !'

Hiks…..

Aku terisak, kubenamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku.

Karena kali ini tangisku tak bisa ku tahan lagi.

'Aku membencimu, Dobe !'

"Teme ?"

DEG !

Tubuhku menegang, 'Suara itu…? Benarkah itu Dia…?'

Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas, Ia disana. Berdiri didepanku !

Dengan rambut pirangnya, dengan kulit kecoklatannya, dengan senyum lima jari yang pernah aku lihat ketika sekali dulu kami berkomunikasi melalui video cam.

Ya, itu Dia ! Dobe-ku !

Aku segera berlari kearahnya, kutabrakkan tubuhku sedikit keras kearah tubuhnya. Ia terhuyung sedikit kebelakang. Aku tak peduli, kali ini akan kudekap erat, kali ini tak akan kubiarkan lepas lagi. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, Dia membalasnya. Aku menangis di pelukannya, tidak seperti tadi, ini tangis bahagia.

"Aishiteru…, Aishiteru, Dobe !"

Aku mengatakannya, apa yang selama ini aku ingin katakan. Rasanya lega, serasa ada beban berat yang terangkat dari hatiku.

"Aishiteru yo, Teme."

Kamisama, kau dengar itu? Dia membalasku, Dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku !, aku bahagia, aku tertawa, aku tertawa dalam tangisku.

"-ke…? Sasuke…?"

Aku membuka mata, menegakkan badanku. Dihadapanku cuma ada Hinata. Bingung, aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling mencari seseorang.

Kutatap Hinata, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Dia dimana?"

"Di-Dia siapa? K-Kau ketiduran disini, dan ba-baru saja kau terisak,

K-kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Hinata menggenggam tanganku, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Aku terdiam mencerna semuanya, aku masih disini, ditepi kolam air mancur. Kuusap pipiku, ada bekas air mata disana. Jadi yang tadi itu hanya…..

Kamisama….

Bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipiku,

tak bisa kuhentikan, sudah kucoba tapi tetap saja ia nengalir semakin deras.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau ke-kenapa?" Hinata makin menghawatirkanku,

Tapi aku hanya bisa terisak, tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutku.

Pada akhirnya Hinata memelukku, aku diam, badanku lemas, isakku mengeras, dadaku nyeri.

'Kamisama, ternyata tadi hanya mimpi…Dia tidak disini, Dia tidak bersamaku, tapi bersama Sakura. Sebegitu merindunyakah aku sehingga terbawa mimpi seperti ini?

Sebegitu mencintanyakah aku sehingga bisa sesakit ini?

Dobe….'

Aku mencengkram dadaku,

'ini sakit sungguh, Kamisama..…sangat…..!'

_**Kadang kupertanyakan kepada tuhan, kenapa cinta ini diciptakan secara sepihak,**_

_**Sedang hati ini tak mampu merindu sendiri… **_

Pelataran parkir penginapan Sunagakure, pagi hari.

Semalam berlalu begitu saja, tanpa ada pesan dari Dobe. Hingga pagi ini, kami harus kembali ke Konoha. Satu persatu dari kami menaiki bus yang akan membawa kami kembali. Aku mendudukkan diri di kursi yang sama seperti pada waktu berangkat. Aku duduk di dekat jendela dengan Hinata disebelahku. Dia tidak menanyaiku macam-macam, salah satu sifat yang aku suka dari seorang Hinata. Dia tidak akan mencampuri urusan yang bukan urusannya. Walaupun raut khawatir tetap terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

Tiba-tiba aku ingat Dobe. Haruskah aku berpamitan padanya?

Menimbang sejenak akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengirim pesan padanya.

To: Dobe

'Aku pulang sekarang, Bye.'

Aku memutar-mutar ponselku menunggu balasan. Tak lama memudian ponselku berdering, bukan nada pesan, namun nada panggilan. Dobe menelponku.

Aku bimbang sejenak sebelum menekan tombol 'ok'.

'Semoga aku tidak menangis mendengar suaranya, Kamisama.'

Klik.

"TEME…!"

Hatiku berdesir mendengar suaranya, aku sadar betapa aku merindukannya,

'Kamisama, kuatkan aku…'

"Hn?" Itu saja yang keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Kau bercanda kan, Teme? Kau tidak akan pulang sekarang kan? Aku sedang bekerja."

'Dobe, kenapa nadamu gugup begitu?'

"Aku tidak bercanda, Dobe." Tanganku mengepal, kutahan suaraku agar tidak bergetar.

"Tidak bisakah ditunda?"

'Ada apa dengan suaramu, Dobe? Kenapa terdengar seperti kau mengharap sesuatu? Jangan membuatku salah mengartikan sikapmu lagi, Dobe.'

"Tidak bisa, Dobe." Suaraku sudah mulai bergetar.

"Tunda sampai nanti sore, Teme ! Aku berencana langsung menemuimu sepulang kerja sore ini !"

Dingin…sensasi dingin menelusup di hatiku.

'Kata-kata ini, kata-kata ini kenapa baru kau ucapkan sekarang, Dobe? Kata yang kuharapkan dari pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Suna, kenapa baru keluar dari mulutmu ketika aku akan meninggalkan Suna? Kenapa, Dobe….?'

Tangisku pecah, ku tahan isakku walau kutahu itu percuma. Dobe pasti mendengarnya.

"Te-Teme? Kau menangis? Kau menangis kenapa, Teme?"

Nadanya terdengar khawatir, begitu hangat terdengar hingga ke hatiku.

'Apa artinya semua ini, Dobe..?'

"Tem-"

"Bisku baru saja berangkat, Dobe."

Kupotong perkataannya, lirih…

Kami terhenyak dalam kediaman masing-masing.

"Gomenne, Teme !" katanya lirih.

"Hn,"

Ponsel kumatikan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela, sesekali mengusap airmataku yang masih saja keluar.

_**Ada yang harus kutinggalkan sepergiku dari sini…**_

_**Ya, perasaan untukmu….**_


End file.
